Heart Failure
by Midnight Whistles
Summary: Written for the Disease and Illness Challenge. Five times a member of the team almost suffered a heart attack and one time someone actually did.
1. Wally

Hey, so this is just a little one, written for the **Disease and Illness Challenge** run by **grayson-lover-101** :)

I also added some (just a little I'm afraid!) Wally and Superboy interaction as requested by **AMMO121**. Hope you all enjoy :)

It was almost midnight by the time Wally arrived back inside the Cave, drenched from the pouring rain outside. Despite having used his speed to get to and from the party, a group of hot girls and plenty of flirting had meant that it would be practically impossible for the speedster to arrive back any time prior to this. Or, at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Creeping down the hall, Wally caught sight of Kaldur, fast asleep in one of the arm chairs in front of the television. On his lap lay a partially completed mission report and Wally could just make out the dark circles underneath the atlantean's eyes as a flash of lightning lit up the room.

_'Always the studious leader...' _Wally thought, grinning to himself as he bypassed one of Wolf's squeaky toys lying haphazardly on the floor. Reaching Robin's room, Wally didn't pause, knowing that his best friend was out patrolling Gotham with Batman as part of the 'Dynamic Duo' thing. He _really _didn't envy his friend- being outside all night in this horrific storm.

Being on the boys' side of the corridor, his room was next, followed by Superboy's and Kaldur's. Slipping inside as quietly as he could (he did _not _want an angry archer on his tail at this time of night!), he shrugged off his jacket and was just about to switch on the light switch on the wall beside him when he heard it.

Breathing. Someone or something was _breathing _inside his room. _His _room!

Feeling his heart begin to thump faster, Wally began to back towards the door hastily. He'd seen enough horror movies to know that switching on the light when something creepy was in the room with you was never a good thing.

He briefly contemplated running back out to wake up Kaldur, but quickly dismissed the idea.

'_Come on, Wall-man. You are NOT a baby! Get a grip and work this out yourself. It's probably just a rat... Yeah... a really noisy rat. They had those in Happy Harbour, right?'_

Reaching into his trouser pockets, the speedster picked out his cellphone amongst his keys, and carefully pulled it out. Flicking it on, he was temporarily blinded by a tiny green glow, illuminating a small area surrounding his phone.

Holding it up, Wally crept slowly and silently around the edges of his bedroom, desperately seeking the source of the strange noise. Within a few suspenseful minutes, he was able to determine that the breathing was definitely coming from inside his closet.

_'How cliche...A monster is actually inside my closet. Heck- there's probably one under my bed too' _he thought grimly.

Standing just outside of the closet, the ginger haired male mentally prepared himself for whatever might lay inside. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath before gripping the door handle and yanking it open. Without a second thought, Wally had thrust the small light from his phone inside of the closet to reveal-

"Supey!?"

The clone himself looked equally startled, staring with wide eyes back at the red head who had just woken him up, gaping at him, jaw dropped. In a few moments, the clone's expression had changed from confused to almost embarrassed and Wally would have felt pity fro the clone if it wasn't for the fact that he was pretty sure the other male had just shortened his life by ten years.

"I prefer sleeping in closets. Reminds me of...Cadmus. Thought you were out tonight. My closet is too small" the larger boy supplied, glaring heatedly at the floor. Without another word he had pushed past Wally and exited the room at a speed that even he, himself was proud of.

Holding his hand over his heart, the speedster slumped over his knees in relief.

_'That guy's gonna give me a heart attack some day!'_


	2. Robin

Robin was very content. Lying stretched out on his bed after a particularly grueling patrol the previous night in Gotham was always a nice break. Especially when he wasn't forced to get up the early the following day to train. Nope. Training had been cancelled and so now Dick had nothing planned but good old relaxation.

Sighing happily and snuggling deep under the warm blankets, the acrobat was almost asleep again when he heard somebody knocking on his door. Deciding to ignore it - it was most likely Wally trying to get him to play video games with him, he pulled the pillow over his head and round to cover his hears, effectively dimming the irritable knocking.

_'I am a bat. I have superb patience. They will not outlast me!' _he decided, determined to stay within the comfort of his mattress. However, he was also an extremely sore and tired bat, whose patience was a lot lower than it usually was for these sorts of things and so when the knocking persisted, Robin found he didn't quite have the willpower to wait for the person to get the message. Was it really too much to ask for a little peace and quiet around here?

Sighing angrily, the Boy Wonder flung his legs out of bed, and staggered over to the door. Flinging it open, the youngest of the team was just preparing his speech about all of the torture methods he was familiar with when he was met with someone he was definitely NOT expecting.

The Joker. There was the bloody _Joker _standing outside his door, grinning at him like a maniac. Well, crap.

With a startled cry, Dick hastily backed away from the door, before accidentally stumbling and falling onto his rear with an undignified squawk. Continuing to shuffle away from the insane villain, the Boy Wonder soon felt his back hit the wall. Feeling his heart race in his chest, Dick let Robin take control and quickly searched the room for any signs of a potential plan out of this mess. It was at this moment that the Joker spoke, surprising the acrobat out of his strategics.

"Oh Robin! I'm so sorry! I didn't think! Hello M'gann, of course, you would react like this! Don't worry, I'm not really the Joker!" said a much, much kinder voice than Robin had ever heard the crazy clown use. This confusion soon became relief when said 'Joker' suddenly transformed into the form of his green alien friend.

"I was just going to ask you for your opinion on my new shape shifting forms. I've been practicing all week!" the martian started, shameful, "I really am sorry though! It was silly of me not to realise you would panic. I know! I'll make you some cookies in apology. Conner says that I've gotten much better and Wally al-... Dick? Are you alright?"

_'Well, no, not really... Waking up to your biggest fears sometimes does that to you' _thought Robin, trying to calm his pounding heart. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he sighed quietly, before glancing up at the green skinned girl with a tired grin on his face. That event really had scared him, but there was not way he was going to let his friend know that.

"Yep! Perfectly fine- asterous actually! Joker's looking really good, Miss M. Just, you know, maybe warn me next time okay? I think you almost gave me a heart attack there!" He replied, bouncing to his feet.


	3. Kaldur

"He's getting away!" yelled Artemis, her shout piercing the quiet night, as a cold wind blew into their faces from the rooftops. Below them, Kaldur watched with frustration as their target, a vicious serial killer, began making a hasty get away down the street.

Usually, the Atlantean would be unconcerned at the escape attempt. There were no escape vehicles for him in sight and he wasn't moving that quickly- wounded by an arrow to the thigh earlier on in the fight.

Easy catch, right? Wrong.

Unfortunately for the team, they weren't in the best positions to seize the villain. They had split into two teams, Robin, Artemis and Kaldur on one and Wally, M'gann and Conner on the other. Kaldur's team had started their stake out up high so as to best locate and track the perpetrator when he arrived. That part of the plan had worked beautifully and the leader had instantly been able to spot the man as he arrived on the scene.

Artemis had immediately fired an arrow, injuring the murderer, but not felling him as he continued to run for shelter, now realising that he had been discovered. Usually, this would have fallen to the ground team to easily take out the runner, but it seemed that, on this particular day, fate was not on their side and Superboy, M'gann and Kid Flash found themselves occupied with a sudden gas explosion from a nearby petrol station.

Torn, but knowing that civilians were in danger, Aqualad had been forced to send the ground team in to rescue those in danger, leaving his own team, stranded on the roof top, to finish the mission.

Searching the street below for fire hydrants to use as a potential source of water, the Atlantean clenched his webbed fists upon discovering that there were none in sight. Casting a last glance in the direction of their target, he turned his attention back to his teammates and began to issue commands.

"Hurry, if we find a fire escape from the roof, we may be able to reach h-" he started, but his orders were cut off as a blur of red and black darted past him with a notorious cackle.

"No sweat, Leader-Man, I've got this covered" assured the team's acrobat as he sprinted nimbly across the rooftop towards the edge of the building. While Kaldur knew he should never underestimate their youngest teammate, he couldn't help but worry slightly as he recalled that, no, Robin didn't have the power to fly, that Batman didn't make him pack a pair of wings in his utility belt and that yes, teenage boys _were _often rash and overconfident.

Robin was thirteen. Thirteen year olds made mistakes. He did not need a Dick-shaped pancake today, thank you very much!

"Robin, wait!"

But he was too late; forced to watch with sinking horror as the smallest of his friend launched himself right off of the building. Slack jawed and wide eyed, the leader shakily made his way to the edge, before falling heavily to his knees, trembling and unable to look.

He had allowed the death of a teammate. No, not just any teammate, Robin, the Boy Wonder, partner of the infamous Batm-

_Batman! _Mother of Pearl, he was going to die this day. His life would be over. Only fair, seeing as he had carelessly allowed one he considered a younger brother to be kill-

"Woohoo! Go Rob! Nice catch!"

Wait, what?

Glancing up at the cheering archer, the Atlantean found himself only able to utter a noise of complete confusion and disbelief, as he watched his female friend cheer for their surely dead or dying hacker. Hearing the noise, the green dressed girl turned to him, cocking her head to the side in confusion about his horrified facial expression and position on the floor.

"Hey, Earth to Aqualad! Did you see that! Boy Wonder swung down and nabbed that loser before he had even realised the kid was on his tail. Totally badass, and I should know- being the queen of badassery after all..." she grinned, moving past him to wave at the ground team as they approached.

Swung. He _swung _down to the ground. Undoubtedly using his grappling hook. Really, Kaldur should have felt like a complete and utter fool, but, as he sat back on his heels, a webbed hand clenched over the left side of his chest, he found that relief was the only emotion he could truly distinguish at the time.

Perhaps he would get himself checked into Medical when they returned to the cave. A shock like that one couldn't be good for a person's heart!


End file.
